


Whoa who's that on my porch

by Idk_hi_iguess



Category: The Secret Series - Pseudonymous Bosch
Genre: Boys In Love, I love my boys, M/M, Pancakes, Synaesthesia, Worry, You Have to Stop this, self indulgent, this is purely self indulgent i dont think anyones gonna actually read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idk_hi_iguess/pseuds/Idk_hi_iguess
Summary: After he's been ignored by everyone, been to Vegas and back in several days and his parents didn't notice him missing, Max-Ernest is done with everything.When he comes home to his Dad's half house and there's a familiar face on the porch, he can't help but let him in to his heart and his soul and most importantly, his house.





	Whoa who's that on my porch

He felt like he was flying through the desert, and after a few hours, as it began to get much colder and his lack of sleep began to catch up with him, he looked around at his friends. Yo-yoji was asleep on his drivers back, arms locked around his waist. Cass was in a similar position but she was awake, her eyes wide and bright as she gazed around her. Giving up, he nodded off, holding tight to Owen’s waist. 

~

When he awoke, the familiar sight of his neighbourhood greeted him. Yo-yoji was still asleep and Cass was still awake. He wondered if she had even gone to sleep for a second. They stopped outside Cass’ house, and the lights were on in the living room. At the noise of the motorcycles, the people in the house spilled out. Yo-yoji jerked awake as his parents ran over to him, holding him tight. Cass’ Mom sprinted down the driveway, and in the porch he was Daniel-not-Danielle’s dad leaning against the side of the house. 

While his friends were busy explaining where they’d been to relieved parents, he walked off the half mile to his parents half house’s street. Once he was at his Mom’s half house, he looked up to where there was a light on in the bedroom. The curtains were not drawn and he could see the directly into the room. He finally got what Yo-yoji had talked about when he complained about how awful it was to up at a certain time and hearing stuff you should not have. Except he was watching it.

Recoiling, he walked off to the over side of the street, ignoring the emotion he identified as pain or annoyance that they weren’t even worried about him when he’d disappeared for  a few days. Once he was stood on the porch he got the key from above the beam that ran over it, and the light turned on. 

He saw someone in the shadows. Holding the key the way Cass had lectured him, between the knuckles and approached the figure. “Who- who’s there?” It came out weak and he tried to prevent his hands from shaking. 

The figure moved and scrambled up, backing away until it nearly fell of the steps. It stopped, considering Max-Ernest, “Ch-chocolate?” The figure whispered, and he furrowed his brow. 

He knew that voice, “Ben?” 

“Chocolate,” Ben mumbled again, and he stepped forward and collapsed into Max-Ernest, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in his neck. 

“Oh! Ben, Ben, what’s wrong”

A sob came from Ben and he tightened his grip around him, “You’re, you’re alive!” it was the loudest he’d ever heard Ben talk, if you didn’t count the time he’d been hypnotized by the midnight sun, which Max-Ernest didn’t. 

“Of course I’m alive. Ben, what are you doing here? Why aren’t you at home? It’s like 3 in the morning? You should be asleep.”

“Red,” Was all the reply he got so he gave up. 

“Come on,” He disentangled himself from Ben and unlocked the door, “We’ve got food inside.”

They walked inside when Ben refused to let go of his arm, he made everything one handed. He pulled the pre-made pancakes from above the fridge and microwave them for a few seconds and took Ben and the plate of food up to his bedroom. 

The house was freezing, and the bedroom was no exception. 

They huddled under blankets and Ben curled at his side. He ate the pancakes and whenever Ben wanted one he would look up at Max-Ernest and he’d give him a bit. After about half an hour he realized Ben was curled against him, asleep, and he put the plate on his nightstand and reached for the light, straining to switch it off. 

In the dark, he laced his hand with Ben’s and fell asleep with his head on his. 

**Author's Note:**

> phew if you actually read this hi  
> seriously if you really ship this please scream at me my tumblr is idkdirk and I need someone to scream at me about these two.   
> Also red is the colour I think of when I think of worry so there you go


End file.
